


disaster

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: Park Junhee is a disaster, but for some reason, Donghun doesn't mind it.





	disaster

Junhee was stubborn, childish. He was like a little kid. He was annoying, Donghun thought, as he heard his high-pitched laugh echoing in their apartment, probably laughing at some lame joke he had read on the internet. Donghun was sure he would come to his room just to show it to him. He was always right.

  
"It isn't that funny." Donghun always complained, making Junhee click his tongue.

  
"Of course it is." Junhee argued. "But you have the sense of humour of a seventy-year-old."

  
Junhee was noisy, all the time. Donghun could hear everything he did. He could hear him humming on the shower, so loud that Donghun had memorized the lyrics. He could hear him complaining about his favourite drama out loud, to no one in particular. He could hear him clumsily going to the bathroom at night, crashing his toe against the furniture even though he should already know the way by heart.

  
Junhee was fragile like porcelain. Or at least that's what Donghun always thought as the brunette woke him up in the middle of the night, soaked in sweat, with his eyes widely open, and no trail of the playful sparkles that always adorned them, begging him to take a walk with him. At 3am. Donghun never said no, not even once.

  
Junhee was a mess, he thought as he picked up one of his socks from the living room floor, or as he closed the fridge door because the brunette had forgotten to do it before getting out of the house, carelessly slamming the door behind him, or as he dropped a plate to the floor while he was washing the dishes, only to start apologising repeatedly as Donghun sweeped the little pieces with patience.

  
Junhee was light and tiny, Donghun knew that from the several times he had arrived a bit tipsy at home, a silly smile on his face as the oldest wrapped his arm around his waist and carried him to his room. He could just let him find it himself, but he never did that. He would guide it to his bedroom, take off his shoes, wrap him under the bed sheets and leave before the younger did or said something he could regret.

  
Junhee was kind, maybe too much, Donghun thought, as the younger boy welcomed him with a "Hi! How was it?" once again. They didn't talk that much, yet the younger boy always asked him how he was doing, no matter what, those words would always receive him as he got home, and they were more comforting than what Donghun would like to admit.

  
"Tough day." He always replied. Always. He hated routine.

  
"Another one, huh?" He said, sitting up in the couch so that Donghun could sit next to him.

  
Junhee was like a breath of fresh air that Donghun could only have once he arrived home. He didn't mind the part of the routine that implicated Junhee.

  
"Are you hungry?" He said, handing him one of the pizza slices he hadn't eaten before.

  
Donghun took it carefully and looked at him, the boy was smiling at him so softly, and the oldest could feel himself melting. He felt something in his chest as he stared at his fragile, messy appearance. The old pajamas, the messy air, the bright, widely open eyes.

  
Park Junhee was a disaster.

  
"What are you looking at?" The younger one said, jokingly. Donghun didn't hear him, he was looking at him so fondly, with a silly smile drawed in his face. Junhee got closer to him. Maybe too close. "Donghun." He said, trying to catch his attention.

  
"What?" He said, raising his eyebrows, and Junhee couldn't comprehend how he could look so sad even when he was smiling so widely.

  
"Why are you smiling so much?" He asked. "Do you love pizza that much?"

  
"Not really."

  
"Not really?" He got up from sofa and looked at him. "Time to look for a new roommate."

  
Donghun looked at him from down below and Junhee chuckled, the high-pitched laugh echoing in the living room. The exact same laugh he had heard several times then. And his heart did a thing again, and he understood.

  
Park Junhee was surely a disaster, but Donghun didn't mind it.

  
Donghun let out a silent laugh and looked at him. Three words came to his mind at that time.

  
_I love him._

  
"I love you." He said happily, and for some reason pronouncing those words filled him with joy. Just for an instance, but they did.

  
"What?"

  
"I love you." He said, louder. This time his words sounded more reassuring and confident, and his smile was still firm.

  
Junhee smiled again, softly, and bit his lip, shyly. Donghun noticed his ears were getting red, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. He looked at him in the eyes.

  
"I love you."

  
"You've said that already."

  
"I like how it sounds."

  
Junhee liked how it sounded too.

  
"You're an idiot." He said, and Donghun approached him.

  
"You are the only idiot here."

  
The oldest cupped his face with one of his hands, Junhee unconciously leaned on it.

  
"Your cologne... You really are old."

  
"Shut up, you punk."

  
Junhee chuckled, and Donghun wished he could bottle up his laugh. There was a light, short silence.

  
"I-"

  
"You don't have to answer immediately." Donghun said. "I just wanted to say it."

  
"I'll keep that in mind." He looked at him in the eyes. "But I do like you, a lot."

  
"Even though I have the humour of a sixty-year-old?"

  
"Seventy-year-old." He corrected. "But even though your humour sucks... I guess you're not that bad."

  
Donghun let out a shy laugh and Junhee leaned onto him to press their lips together, surprising Donghun and giggling as the oldest kissed him back, a bit more passionately than what he expected, but he didn't complain.

  
Maybe Donghun liked disasters after all.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this here as well cause i liked how it turned out!!


End file.
